Layton
* Stansbury * London |occupation = Professor of archaeology at Gressenheller University |alias = * Professor * Mr Layabout * Professor Ladle * Mr Letton * Professor L * Layton * Hersh * Sir Dark Hat * The Puzzle Professor * * Mr Long Head |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = * * Roland Layton |mother = * * Lucille Layton |siblings = |partner = Claire |offspring = * Flora Reinhold * Alfendi Layton * Katrielle Layton |family = * Doug * * |others = * Clark Triton * Brenda Triton * Dean Delmona * Clamp Grosky * Emmy Altava * Luke Triton * Andrew Schrader * Janice Quatlane * Randall Ascot * Angela Ledore * Henry Ledore * Alphonse Dalston * Mr. Collins * Desmond Sycamore * Aurora * Don Paolo * Chelmey * Barton * Carmine Accidenti * Espella Cantabella * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey * The Great Witch * Miles Edgeworth * Rosetta Stone * Dimitri Allen |jpname = |dename = Professor Hershel Layton |esname = Profesor Hershel Layton |frname = Professeur Hershel Layton |itname = Professor Hershel Layton |nlname = Professor Hershel Layton |korname = 허셜 레이튼 Hershel Layton }} ''Professor Layton redirects here; for the series, see Professor Layton series.'' Professor Hershel Layton is the eponymous protagonist of the Professor Layton series. He is an archaeology professor at Gressenheller University in London, world renowned for his puzzle-solving skills. He travels with his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke Triton. Biography Appearance As a young child in the Azran Legacy flashbacks, Layton wore no hat, a brown and orange coat, a white shirt, a green tie and brown pants. His shoes are unseen. In the Miracle Mask flashbacks, when he was 17, Layton wore no hat, a red waistcoat with a white shirt, and a blue tie. He wore dark green pants with brown shoes. His hair was in an afro-like style. When he was 27, during the Unwound Future flashbacks, Layton wore a red vest and cap with a white shirt. Occasionally, he also wore a black suit jacket. Claire gave him the top hat that he wears today. During the present time in the Professor Layton series, he wears a top hat, a brown coat over a dark orange shirt, brown pants, and a pair of dark green shoes. Underneath his top hat, he has a somewhat messy hairstyle. Personality Layton is an English gentleman. He is incredibly brave, intelligent and athletic, as shown in all the games. He is always calm and is polite to everyone he meets. Harboring a great love for tea, and an even greater love for puzzles, he is the ideal gentleman. He has strong logical skills, which come into play on a regular basis. He is able to keep his calm, even in the worst situations (as seen in The Last Specter, when he tells Luke to do so after Arianna Barde gets arrested.) However so, he acts completely out of character in Cheerful Mystery. He seems to stay cool and calm, as of his usual nature, but sometimes, when talking to Luke (who is also out of character), he gets angry and fierce, to the other's disbelief. As well as being brave and heroic, Layton also has a soft side. Most of his mysteries start out with him trying to help people. This is best seen at the end of Unwound Future.